Generally, a razor is designed to shave body hair such as fine hairs of the face, beards, and sideburns. The razor consists of a handle assembly for gripping and a razor cartridge having a razor blade for performing shaving in contact with the skin. Such razors are divided into a replaceable type in which the handle assembly and the razor cartridge are separable and an integrated type in which the handle assembly and the razor cartridge are fixed to each other.
In the case of a separable type razor in which the handle assembly and the razor cartridge are separable, a holder provided on an upper side of the handle assembly is connected to a holder mounting part when it is inserted into a space formed by a connector and the holder mounting part of the razor cartridge. In addition, the holder of the handle assembly is separated from the holder mounting part when an operation button provided in the handle assembly is pushed toward the razor cartridge.
In a conventional razor, the connector and the holder mounting part are integrally formed on a cartridge main body of the razor cartridge. Therefore, even if an external force is applied to the razor cartridge, there is almost no deformation of the connector and the holder mounting part. Accordingly, the engagement force between the razor cartridge and the handle assembly in the conventional razor is strong. However, due to the strong engagement force between the razor cartridge and the handle assembly, when impact is applied to the razor, the razor cartridge and the handle assembly are not separated, but the connector of the razor cartridge is damaged by the impact.
In addition, the strong engagement force between the razor cartridge and the handle assembly in the conventional razor makes it difficult to separate the razor cartridge from the handle assembly.